Captured!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu gets captured by Ryou, and Ichigo finds out. What's going to happen? Read and find out!


**Captured!**

Kisshu was sitting in the sakura tree in Inohara Park, thinking about Ichigo. He had noticed she wasn't spending time with the treehugger anymore, and was wondering what that meant.

Suddenly he started feeling dizzy, and jumped down- only to black out the minute he reached the ground. Unconscious, he didn't notice that someone was coming.

Little did Kisshu know, Ryou had noticed him in the tree, and decided to try to capture him. This was made much easier when Kisshu collapsed. Ryou smirked when he saw this, then grabbed Kisshu and dragged him to his car. He threw Kisshu in the backseat, and drove to Café Mew Mew, which was closed today.

Keiichiro looked up as Ryou came in, and his jaw dropped. "How the hell did you get Kisshu?" he asked.

"He collapsed for some reason, it was the perfect opportunity," Ryou said.

Keiichiro sighed. "The girls want to form a truce," he said. "I have to admit, I agree. This battle is going nowhere."

Ryou snarled. "So you've turned against me?" he asked. "The aliens are evil, they would never form a truce."

"What is it with you?" Keiichiro asked. "Your personal vendetta is getting on everyone's nerves, especially Ichigo's."

"Too bad," Ryou snarled, and dragged Kisshu downstairs. He tied the unconscious Cyniclon to a table, and went back upstairs with more rope. Then he knocked out Keiichiro from behind, and tied him up, then taped his mouth shut. He stuffed him under the counter, and went back downstairs.

Kisshu was waking up, and the first thing he noticed- besides the fact he felt awful- was that he couldn't move. Looking at his arm, he realized he was tied to a table. _What happened? _he wondered. _Did some human find me after I collapsed? This isn't good…._

He soon realized it was worse than just 'not good'. Ryou walked in and said, "So you're awake. I'd suggest talking. Otherwise you'll just die now."

"Talking about what?" Kisshu asked, his voice weak.

"Your plans," Ryou said.

"Why should I?" Kisshu asked.

Ryou took out a knife and stabbed Kisshu in the arm, then said, "Because I'll just stab you until you do so."

Kisshu didn't cry out, even though it hurt. "I'm not telling you anything," he said.

Ryou snarled and stabbed him again.

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding: **_"What should we do about forming a truce?" Lettuce asked.

"Go to Café Mew Mew, annihilate Blondie, and then convince Keiichiro and the others that this is the best way to go," Ichigo said.

"Pudding likes that idea," Pudding said. "Ryou is evil."

"Okay, let's go," Lettuce said.

Ichigo nodded, and followed by Lettuce and Pudding, ran to Café Mew Mew.

They found the doors shut, and then heard a faint sound, somewhat like a scream. The girls looked at each other, and transformed. Ichigo kicked the door down, and heard muffled sounds from the kitchen and the basement. "Pudding, go check out the kitchen, Lettuce, we're going to the basement," Ichigo said.

Pudding ran to the kitchen as Ichigo and Lettuce ran for the stairs to the basement. Finding the door locked, Ichigo and Lettuce broke it down- then stopped dead. Kisshu was tied to a table, and covered in blood from numerous cuts on his arms and legs. He was barely conscious and his cheeks were flushed, suggesting he had a fever.

Ryou spun when he heard them, and snarled, "You came to interfere, didn't you?"

"Yes, and you're going to die today," Ichigo snarled. "This is unforgivable."

"Too bad, I could care less about your feelings or the aliens," Ryou said.

Ichigo's eyes blazed and she said, "Lettuce, call Pai and leave this to me."

"Hai," Lettuce said, and got out her cell phone. She backed up as Ichigo smirked at Ryou. He snarled and lunged at her with his knife- right into her strongest attack. She put all her power behind her Strawberry Surprise attack, and Ryou got fried, and collapsed into ash. Ichigo ran to Kisshu, and started untying him. He was unconscious now, and his breathing was fast and shallow. She got the ropes off as Lettuce came over, and said, "Pai should be here soon."

Suddenly Pudding ran in with Keiichiro. "What happened na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I incinerated Ryou, and Kisshu's not doing well," Ichigo said. "Pai should be here soon."

Sure enough, Pai teleported into the room, and ran over to Kisshu. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and looked shocked. "He's in very bad shape," Pai said. "He's got pneumonia, and he lost a lot of blood from these cuts. It's going to take more than healing to get him back to full strength."

"Do what you can now, I'll take care of him till he's better," Ichigo said.

Pai looked startled, but put his hand back on Kisshu's chest, and his hand began to glow. Fifteen minutes later, he said worriedly, "I need more power!"

"Take mine," Ichigo said.

"Take all of ours," Lettuce said. She and Pudding came over, and each put a hand over Ichigo's, which was clasped in Pai's. Pai's hand began to glow much brighter, and Kisshu's breathing evened out a bit.

Ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away. The girls let go of him, and he said, "Kisshu's breathing problem is gone, but his fever isn't completely gone, and he's going to be very weak until his body regenerates the blood he lost. I'm taking him back to the ship, Ichigo, are you coming?"

"Hai, if that's okay," Ichigo said.

"It's fine," Pai said. "Grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed as Pai picked up Kisshu and said to the others, "We can talk when Kisshu is better."

"Understood," Keiichiro said.

Pai nodded and teleported to a large room, with a bed in the middle and a sofa against the far wall. Pai took Kisshu over to the bed, and put him down. Then he took off Kisshu's boots, and tucked him into the bed. "Ichigo, there's a bathroom at the back of this room, can you get a cool cloth?" he asked.

"Hai," Ichigo said. She ran to the back of the room, and went into the bathroom. She found a washcloth, soaked it in ice water, wrung it out, and ran back. Pai had a hand on Kisshu's chest again, and he sighed when he saw her. "Thanks," he said. "I'm getting our fever medicine, try to wake him up."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She put the cold cloth on Kisshu's forehead, and noticed he was shivering. "Pai, get some more blankets, too," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded and teleported out. Ichigo gently put a hand on Kisshu's cheek, and said softly, "Kisshu, wake up." She shook him a bit, and he stirred, but didn't wake up. "Kisshu, you need to wake up," Ichigo said, shaking him again.

Kisshu slowly opened his eyes. "I died?" he asked, his voice rough.

"No," Ichigo said. "You're still alive, luckily. I had Lettuce call Pai when she and I found Ryou torturing you. I killed Ryou."

"But if I didn't die, why are you here?" Kisshu asked.

"I broke up with Aoyama a while ago for you, but Blondie spent all his time spying on me, so I couldn't tell you," Ichigo said.

"You love me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Yes," she said. "And I'm going to help you recover, k?"

"Thanks…" Kisshu said.

"Try to stay awake, Pai's getting the fever medicine for you," Ichigo said. "He couldn't completely heal you. He said he got rid of the breathing problems you were having, though."

"What happened, anyways?" Kisshu asked.

"You've got pneumonia, and Ryou stabbing you made it worse," Ichigo said. "You're lucky Pai got there when he did."

Pai teleported back in and said, "Kisshu, you need two spoonfuls of the fever medicine, and you're going to need more tomorrow."

"K," Kisshu said weakly.

Pai measured some medicine onto a spoon, and fed it to Kisshu, then gave him another spoonful. When Kisshu had swallowed all of it, Pai said, "You're going to need a lot of rest. I managed to get rid of the majority of the pneumonia, and you're not contagious anymore, but you're still not doing well. Try not to do anything that will tire you out, like sitting up or talking a lot. It'll make you worse."

"If I'm not contagious, does that mean Ichigo can sleep with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Only if she wants to," Pai said.

"I don't mind," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled happily, then yawned. "Go back to sleep," Ichigo said softly. "I'll be right here, k?"

"K," Kisshu said sleepily. "I'm kind of cold…"

Pai picked up a stack of blankets, and spread them over Kisshu. "Thanks," Kisshu said. He settled back, and fell asleep.

Over the next two weeks, Ichigo spent almost all her time in Kisshu's room, except for mealtimes, when she chased Pai out of the kitchen and then cooked for Pai and Kisshu. Taruto had started spending all his time with Pudding, and he was rarely there.

Kisshu was recovering slowly. It took two days for his fever to go away, despite taking the medicine. And the fever had completely wiped out his energy, so he spent five more days unable to sit up, and another two unable to stand. By the end of the second week, he could stand up, and walk, but not for long, and he was still shaky at times.

Halfway into the third week, he could fly again, but not teleport. Luckily, though, by the end of the third week, he could teleport again, but only short distances.

Finally, though, halfway through the fourth week, Kisshu was back to full strength. He and Ichigo had grown very close during the time she spent taking care of him, and they were going back to Earth the next day.

The next day, Kisshu teleported Ichigo to Café Mew Mew. Pai had called ahead to let Keiichiro know that they were coming back, and he teleported in at the same time as Kisshu and Ichigo. Keiichiro, Taruto, and the other Mews were waiting, and Keiichiro said, "I'm glad you're back. Kisshu, are you feeling better?"

"Yep, I'm back to full strength," Kisshu said.

"Good," Keiichiro said. "I think we need to all talk about next steps, since Ryou's dead, so let's all go to the basement."

The others followed him downstairs, and to the room where they usually met. "Lettuce suggested an idea, and I think it will work, but I wanted all of your thoughts too," Keiichiro said. "Lettuce, would you like to explain?"

"I thought that we could give you guys all our Mew Aqua in order to save your planet," Lettuce said. "Then you wouldn't need Earth."

"That's a great idea, Lettuce," Pai said. Lettuce blushed as Pai continued, "I think that will work fine."

"Good," Keiichiro said. "Will you be coming back?"

"It's quite possible we'll get exiled, but we need to do something about our leader before going back," Pai said. "But we will come back to Earth, we all like it here."

"Alright," Keiichiro said. "What do you suggest doing about your leader?"

"His human host is that guy Ichigo broke up with," Pai said. "We just have to kill him, and the problem will be solved."

"Can I kill him?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Oh, fine, but call if you need help," Pai said. "I don't know if he has the ability to turn into the Blue Knight at will or not."

Kisshu just sighed and teleported out.

_**One hour later: **_Kisshu teleported into the basement looking extremely pleased with himself. "I take it he's dead?" Pai asked.

"Yup!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "It was fun; he nearly wet his pants. And I came up with a signature!"

"What does that mean?" Pai asked wearily.

"I slashed a 'K' into his chest," Kisshu said proudly.

"You sound like Zorro," Mint commented. Noticing Kisshu looked confused, she said, "He's a character in a movie who goes around slashing 'Z's in people's chests." _**(A/N: I didn't watch that, I only know about the 'Z' thing)**_

"That sounds cool," Kisshu said.

"Don't get any ideas," Ichigo said warningly.

Kisshu put on the 'who, me?' face. Ichigo didn't buy it, and said, "There's NO WAY I'll let you watch that movie now. Thanks, Mint, I think you just created a monster."

"Sorry," Mint said. She didn't sound very sorry.

"I am SO glad I don't own that movie," Ichigo said.

The others giggled as Kisshu sighed.

**Nice one-shot there. I like one-shots. Plz review!**


End file.
